psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Kleptomania
' Kleptomania: Definition' Kleptomania (Greek: κλέπτειν, kleptein, "to steal", μανία, "mania") is an impulse control disorder, inability or great difficultly in resisting the impulse to stealing. A person with this disorder is compelled to steal things, generally things of little or no value, such as pens, paper clips, small toys, or packets of sugar. Some may not be aware that they have committed the theft until later. The majority of kleptomaniacs sometimes have preferences to certain items (again, usually subconsciously); for example, batteries or television remote controls. Kleptomania is distinguished from shoplifting or ordinary theft, as shoplifters and thieves generally steal for monetary value, or associated gains and usually display intent or premeditation, while people with kleptomania aren't necessarily contemplating the value of the items they steal or even the theft until they are compulsed. Although a kleptomaniac may steal uncontrollably without realisation, judicial courts in the United Kingdom and United States generally do not accept kleptomania as an affirmative defense. Treatments Kleptomania has several different treatments. Behavior modification therapy and family therapy may be used to treat kleptomaniacs. Some medications that are used for people diagnosed with kleptomania are fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, paroxetine, sertraline, lithium, trazodone and Valproate. Some symptoms of it: * Recurrent failure to resist impulses to steal objects that are not needed for personal use or for their monetary value. * Increasing sense of tension immediately before committing the theft. * Pleasure, gratification, or relief at the time of committing the theft. * Stealing not committed to express anger or vengence * Stealing not in response to a delusion or hallucination ' Kleptomania: Description' Kleptomania is distingushed from shoplifting or ordinary theft, as shoplifters and theives generally steal for monetary value, or associated gains and usually display intent or premeditation, while people with kleptomania aren't necessarily contemplating the value of the items they steal or even the theft until they are compulsed. Although a kleptomaniac may steal uncontrollably without realization, judicial courts in the United Kingdom and United States will not accept "kleptomania" as a legal excuse. Main articles . . . . . . . . . . . See also *Morality Bibliography Key texts – Books Additional material – Books Key texts – Papers Additional material - Papers External links Category:Kleptomania ' Kleptomania - For people with this difficulty' * Kleptomania - User - how to get help * Kleptomania - User - self help materials * Kleptomania - User - useful reading * Kleptomania - User - useful websites * Kleptomania - User - user feedback on treatment of this condition ' Kleptomania: For their carers' * Kleptomania: Carer - how to get help * Kleptomania: Carer - useful reading * Kleptomania: Carer - useful websites Kleptomania: Academic support materials * Kleptomania - Lecture slides * Kleptomania - Lecture notes * Kleptomania - Lecture handouts * Kleptomania - Multimedia materials * Kleptomania - Other academic support materials * Kleptomania - Anonymous fictional case studies for training See also *Crime *Hoarding *Impulsiveness *Personality disorders *Shoplifting External links * Mental Health Matters: Kleptomania * University of Minnesota Impulse Control Disorders Clinic — Provides useful information and resources for patients and their families, including free questionnaire-based rating scales that patients can use to assess and track the severity of their condition. Category:Impulse control disorders